


Heat

by bakabecca



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, F/M, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakabecca/pseuds/bakabecca
Summary: She hadn't even known he was in the area.Should have known, really, that he was never too far from her.
Relationships: Female Courier/Vulpes Inculta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished replaying F:NV and just had to get these two out of my system. Simple smut and nothing more. Enjoy!

It was an unbearably hot afternoon. 

Luna cursed as she was taken to the ground roughly, Vulpes in his ridiculous fox hat following over her. She reached up and yanked the damned thing off his head, tossing it to the side and reveling in his hiss of discomfort as his head was tugged in the process. Their hands worked between each other, quickly and efficiently discarding armor that would only serve to get in the way. No fumbling fingers, no clumsy removal. They had done this many times. Had every zipper and clasp memorized. It took no time at all for them to be pressed bare against one another on the ground next to a small pile of their armor.

The breathless courier reached up and ran a hand through his short brown hair. It had grown in the months since she first met him in Nipton. Back then it had been buzzed down military style. Always so serious, always intense. Over time she had gotten better at breaking his various masks and guises down. Stripping away his facades and opening him up, just as he had in turn done to her. Luna gripped the back of his head and pulled him in, their lips meeting over and over, barely parting for breath. He nips at her bottom lip, tongue following after each sting with soothing caresses. Everywhere he touches she can feel the ravenous hunger roiling beneath his skin. Can feel it as his hands explore her breasts, making her hips buck as he teases her nipples, pinching and rolling, palming their weight. Then trailing down her stomach, her hips, and finally to the aching apex of her thighs where she wants him most. 

His lips are either rough and marking or slow and savoring. Today is a rough and marking day. 

"No one touches you but me." he hisses in her ear, taking the lobe in between teeth, cupping her sex and stroking the dewy petals of her slowly. Tortuously. Until she is desperately trying to maneuver her hips so that his dexterous fingers slide past and brush against her clit, her entrance, anywhere. He releases her ear and smirks against her neck. Smug bastard, holding patiently still just to feel her writhe beneath him when she could feel the evidence of his own arousal pressing hot against her stomach. She scratches down his back with blunted nails in response. 

" _Inculta._ "

He lets out an amused huff and uses his free arm to hold himself up over her, grinding his hardened cock against her stomach. He is grinning like the fox he is. His eyes are blue ice pinning her beneath him more so than his own body weight. She can't look away, his very presence overwhelming and demanding her attention. 

"Greedy Luna." he chides, his melodic voice sending a pleasant rush down her spine. His lips part in a mimic of her gasp as he relents and brushes a finger over her clit, caressing around it before rubbing it with the pad of his finger. Her cheeks flush with need and she blossoms beneath his scrutiny. They had done this more times than she could be bothered to keep track of, yet he still enjoyed observing her every expression and movement. Studying her in order to play her like an instrument, until he is orchestrating a symphony from her body.

And play her he does. 

By the time a single digit enters her she is already mewling beneath him, slick with need where he touches her. He begins fucking her slowly this way, giving her a warning tsk when she goes to reach for his own throbbing member, halting her roving hand. She tries not to dwell on how good it feels to obey him, to surrender control after so much had been put upon her shoulders. Besides, she knows he likes control in this teasing way, like all things. Likes to have her feel it close, to know he will soon be taking her with it. That his finger and the second he will undoubtedly add are just a precursor to his cock. 

She hadn't even known he was in the area. 

Should have known, really, that he was never too far from her. 

Luna had just finished up looting a raided farmstead to the south. It consisted mostly of a single empty trailer and dried out crops. There had been two Viper gangers occupying the place, but one precise bullethole in the center of each's forehead had ended the scuffle quickly. They hadn't been expecting her, the sun had been in their eyes, and their aim was pitiful. Checking the perimeter in the aftermath she had found no civilian bodies, the small plot had clearly been abandoned by its original occupants for some time. She took the ammo from the Vipers newly cooling corpses, stuffed some canned food from the trailer in her pack and made tracks. 

She trekked a bit before taking a moment to pull up the map on her PipBoy, eyeing what appeared to be dilapidated barns coming up in the distance. Maybe the people that used to reside at the farmstead had moved further out to an actual farm. She continued further south towards the new location, intent on scouting most of the areas surrounding Cottonwood Cove without actually going there. The place she had spent months avoiding, content to play the middleground when it came to relations between the NCR and Legion. And House. 

Picking a side felt too final. Like walking into a room and having the only door slam close behind her, trapping her within. It was cowardly, she knew. It would be wise to pick a course and follow it determinedly - to have a plan beyond getting revenge. But Luna craved the lack of strings that came with being her own agent, even if it meant the war would drag on with no deciding factor to sway it.

It wasn't long until a small Legion patrol had happened upon her before she could make it to the ramshackle barns, still a ways off. Three men whom she quickly took stock of. One Vexillarius hefting the Legion's flag on his back and a hunting rifle in his hands, pulling up the rear with two Legionary Assassins keeping watch in front on either side of him. The left assailant's machete was already drawn at the ready, and the assassin on the right left his pistol in his holster in favor of a throwing spear clutched in both his hands. They had undoubtedly been drawn by the gunfire in her short scuffle with the Vipers. She should have laid low for a bit before moving on, shouldn't have made so much noise when there were always patrols around the Cove. Too late to take cover, though. They spotted her the moment she had caught sight of them. 

"Retribution!" One shouted. 

Luna whipped out her revolver and started firing, dodging her way closer to them, making herself a harder target to hit as she closed the distance between them. Narrowly avoiding a thrown spear, it buried itself in the ground behind her with a thud as she took aim and pulled the trigger. Spear guy went down quickly, having the least protective armor her bullet had found a quick home in his heart. His crimson blood blended with his uniform as he clutched his chest and fell to the ground. 

She didn't skip a beat, continuously moving, circling her adversaries as she got off a few good shots at the man swiping at her with a machete - trying to keep him at a distance. But he was too sloppy, too eager. Apparently she had been, too. Luna was so focused on getting the last shot on him that when one of her bullets finally lodged in his skull it was too late to avoid the shot from the rifleman that hit her revolver square on, knocking it from her hand. 

Luna yelped and shook off the burning of her hand, whipping her head to glare at the remaining Vexillarius and damn triumphant look in his eye. Her own pride sparked in her chest, spurring her into a run towards him, demanding she wipe that look off of his face. He was more armored than his buddies had been. All she had to do was get up close and his rifle would be useless. She would grab that gun from him and kill him with it, or procure her hunting knife from her boot and cut it out of his hands -- see how he likes it -- 

He seemed to be thinking along the same lines. As soon as she was within range she'd been just a second too late to dodge the butt of his rifle before she could grab it. The wooden stock connected with her jaw and sent her stumbling back, the breath getting knocked out of her as she twisted and fell to the ground. It wasn't so hard as to knock her lights out, but did leave her reeling for a few seconds. Luna scrambled clumsily onto her hands and knees, collecting the blood in her mouth and spitting it into the cracked dirt. She listened to him approach closer to her, bracing herself to whip her knife out at just the right moment when a set of rapid footsteps made both of them pause.

She glanced up but saw no one in front of her, her hand reaching down and grasping the hilt in her boot when she heard a gasp, then a sickening squelch, from behind her. 

"You cur. You will learn _respect_ in the afterlife." 

Even if he weren't wearing that ridiculous hat she would still know his voice anywhere. Deceptively soft. Melodic and menacing. Confident in everyone's place beneath him. Sure enough when she turned she saw Vulpes, with one hand squeezing her attacker's windpipe in a vice like grip and the other holding the hilt of a machete buried in the man's stomach. 

Luna almost felt pity for the Legionary. Almost. How could he have known the head of Caesar's Frumentarii was infatuated with the infamous Courier wreaking havoc across the Mojave? That they had been drawn to each other like magnets since meeting at Nipton, unable to break free from one another's pull. Orbiting around each other unto some unknown end. 

The answer is that he couldn't have known. Not the one secret Vulpes Inculta kept from their Lord and Master. Another game rigged from the start.

When Vulpes stepped away she saw him release the hilt of his machete, leaving it in the man's body. They gurgled as they coughed up their own blood, sinking to their knees. Confusion was written plain as day on their face as their Frumentarii leader turned from them, allowing Luna to see the sneer of anger on his usually composed expression. 

Then he had advanced on her. And here they were. 

He was panting slightly above her now, teeth bared as he fucked her with two fingers, curling them up and stroking deep within her. Reaching the sweet spot that had her orgasm building up more quickly than she'd expected. 

"Please, please, please…" she whispered, one hand tangled in her own auburn hair and the other gripping his shoulder. Hard. Creating crescent shaped marks that broke skin. He liked when she begged. When she was vocal, when she said his name, anything that showed him her submission and pleasure. And he knew if anything was fake, she learned one night, and had paid dearly for it. He was Caesar's best Frumentarii after all, of course he would know. Not that she'd ever needed to fake anything. Vulpes was a quick study, and definitely had more miles of experience than she had. 

"Come for me, Luna." 

He dips his head down and latches onto a nipple, the wet warmth of his mouth making her moan, the sight of his lips on her breast and the muscles of his arm working as he fucks her with his fingers, tips her over the edge. She has barely finished cumming, her orgasm still pulsing through her when he grabs her by the hips and flips her over on her hands and knees. 

The hard packed dirt of the ground scraped against her sensitive breasts. Baked from the hot Mojave sun, the heat of it against her chest combined with the warmth of his chest covering her back had her gasping. A welcome trickle of sweat cooled her cheek as it traveled down from her left temple. He wastes no time in lining himself up and thrusting his cock home, buried to the hilt inside of her like the machete buried in his dead Legion ally. Smugly Luna wondered what great Caesar would do if he found out his best spy was killing his own soldiers on her behalf. 

Her cheek pressed to the crusted earth, green eyes narrowing as she found herself looking at the dead Legionary in question on his back laying a few feet away. Vulpes machete was still embedded in his stomach. He hadn't bothered to remove it, had been upon her before she could fully process what he had done, before the Vexillarius had even taken his last breath. Every few thrusts rocked her forward and her eyes would catch the sunlight glinting off of what polished metal shown between dripping crimson rivulets. But the poor man's life was quickly forgotten, of no consequence to either lover. 

The noises he coaxed from her were wanton, shameful. And if the length pistoning itself between her legs was any indication, he loved every last one. 

She would moan his name and feel his cock twitch inside her, his unrelenting pace filling the air with the sounds of their skin slapping against each other. He is practically purring in her ear, keeping a hand gripping hard enough to bruise on her hip while the other ran through her hair before gripping it and pulling her head to the side in retribution for yanking his head earlier. He bares her neck and litters the soft skin there with bruises. His lips are smooth and sinful, making her cry out in pain one moment and arch her back for him the next as he soothes his little hurts and groans her name in her ear. 

She didn't know who was more enraptured. Who was the bigger fool. Both knew nothing happy could possibly come of their repeated little rendezvous. 

With the tilting of her head to the side he has a better view of where the stock of the hunting rifle hit her jaw. Pauses only briefly at the sight of it, kissing it ever so lightly. He is an animal inside of her, and months of encounters just like this have her able to tell how much he is holding a different kind of beast back. How very much he would like to kill someone else at this moment. 

"How dare he," Vulpes hisses, punctuating the first few words with thrusts of his hips as he picks up where he left off, "only _I_ am permitted to hurt you." 

As if to console himself of this his hand releases her long hair and leans back, trailing a hand down the skin of her back, nails leaving red scratches in their wake. She has a sneaking suspicion he is imagining a brand there, that his fingers are tracing letters as if he could write his name on her skin. Lifting herself up on her elbows, Luna closed her eyes to the sun, moving her hips back against him more with her improved leverage. He fills her completely, stretches her just so that her mind is as full of him as her cunt is. 

She reaches a hand down between her legs and starts to rub at her clit. Both his hands are on her hips now, pulling her back against him with every thrust. His grip is making her hips ache, her knees are scraping against the ground and a delicious heat akin to the one beating down from the sky is building again within her. Even her aching cheek and the burning sensation on her hand. Everything hurt so sweetly, stinging pains punctuating the raw pleasure he was coaxing within her core. He is getting close too, the rhythm he had set becoming erratic. Her nails are digging into the dirt, thighs tense and trembling as her hand works around her clit. The edge is right there, ready for her to be thrown over. 

"Come back with me." he gasps, offering as he always does. But the Fort is no place she wants to be right now. 

"Come _in_ me." she deflects, pleads for him how he likes. Vulpes obliges, muttering something latin as his hips stutter, thrusting a few more times and then keeping himself pressed deep as he stills and coats his seed within her. She wouldn't have it any other way. Enjoyed the feel of being full far too much to have him empty himself elsewhere. When she begins to feel the warmth of it dripping from her it's the tipping point she needs to cum again, clenching and shuddering around him as they both ride out their climaxes. They rut their hips weakly against each other, drawing out the last ebbs of pleasure. 

For a while they relax against one another and catch their breath. The sun is still unforgiving. These minutes of recuperation are where she risks giving into weakness. Where she craves to turn into her chest and be held. Soft moments where she might give in and ask him to take her away. Bring her somewhere her talents would be put to use and she wouldn't have to think about anything anymore. 

He pulls his softening cock out eventually. She wouldn't put it past him to be hoping his seed would take, to force her to become a mother as a way to subdue her. Clever, nasty fox. Which is why she drank a contraceptive tea regularly. Not that he needed to know that. The thought rouses her from complacency, and she is the first to pull away fully and stand. 

He is still putting his armor back on, content to do so at his own leisure, as he watches her quickly redress and armor up. She had been in the middle of mapping the area before this, and was eager to get back to it. If she finished by sunset she could make it to Novac and sleep with a roof over her head tonight. 

And if she stayed around him any longer they would just end up on the ground again. 

"You should be more careful." he inevitably scolds, looking scornfully down at the three dead Legionnaires. 

"I had it under control, Inculta." 

He raises a brow and steps closer, reaching a hand out to trace over the bruise she can feel forming on her jaw. A hand that she swats away dismissively. 

"It's nothing. And if your knife hadn't found him then mind would've." Tugging the last of her armor into place she walks over to where her revolver had been knocked away and returns it to it's holster, flexing her hand to make sure she'd just been singed and nothing else. Vulpes looks like he has more to argue, the overbearing side of his possessiveness mostly coming after carnality had been achieved. She halts him before he can go on. "There is a reason your Caesar is so interested in wiping me out. And it's not because I'm fragile and harmless." 

"Luna." 

"Besides, you're never too far, are ya? I'll be fine." 

She flashes him a grin not unlike one of his own, mischievous and full of promise. His eyes watch her wearily as she places a parting kiss on his cheek, his skin warm on her lips. It was always best not to linger, though inevitably it did nothing to keep either individual from coming back for more. Turning and walking away she commandeered his machete from his fallen soldier - yanking it out with a sickening wet sound. He could always get a new one. 

Luna twirled it in her hand, continuing on her way without looking back. If she looked back she would be pulled in by those ice blue eyes. And she was sorely tempted to. But she couldn't afford that right now, not with the heat of the Mojave still beckoning it's adventure.


End file.
